Inside Out (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style)
TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Bill - Michael Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Crash Bandicoot *Fear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Black Space Cat (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Eddy Nathan and Jill Nathan (The Fryguy Show) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) - Crash Bandicoot My Bad *Inside Out (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) - Courage Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Fear Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Jill's Joy Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Bill's Disgust Lina Volt.png|Lina Volt as Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Bright Heart Raccoon in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jordan's Joy Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Jordan's Sadness Marvin the Martian.jpg|Marvin the Martian as Jordan's Disgust Tom Smith.jpg|Tom Smith as Jordan's Anger Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|GoGo Tomago as Cool Girl Soleil Spacebot (TV Series).jpg|Soleil Spacebot as Cool Girl's Joy Sally Spacebot (TV Series).jpg|Sally Spacebot as Cool Girl's Sadness Sarah Spacebot (TV Series).jpg|Sarah Spacebot as Cool Girl's Disgust Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Teacher Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Teacher's Joy Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as Teacher's Sadness Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Teacher's Disgust FE780729-AD05-48D4-A91B-236DEEF8EE11.jpeg|Brandy Harrington as Teacher's Anger Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Treat Heart Pig in The Best Way To Make Friends.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as The Pizza Girl's Joy Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as The Pizza Girl's Fear Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Marill.png|Marill as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Fifi La Fume.jpg|Fifi La Fume as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear Swsb character fact otto 550x960.png|Otto Mann as Gary the Bus Driver Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy Wakko.jpg|Wakko Warner as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Gary the Bus Driver's Anger Stu Pickles in Rugrats in Paris the Movie.jpg|Stu Pickles as Gary the Bus Driver's Fear Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG